Glass of Water
by halfpipez
Summary: He may be cryptic, and this is no different, but some things are as clear as tap water. Yuffie might disagree with this statement though, as Vincent is always cryptic. And a glass of water takes on a different meaning. No, not a sick one... Yuffentine.


Yuffie sat alone at the bar as Tifa cleaned the mugs and glasses

Glass of Water – Y/V

Summary: Sometimes, it could be more than just a glass of water. Yuffentine.

Yuffie sat alone at the bar as Tifa cleaned the mugs and glasses. It was the end of a busy day at Seventh Heaven, and Yuffie was tired as hell. Helping Tifa was definitely harder than she had first thought it would be, but of course the Great Ninja Yuffie wouldn't admit it.

The bell at the door rang as a late customer walked in. Yuffie was about to turn around and say they were closed, when she caught sight of a familiar red cape. Her voice caught in her throat but she shook herself out of it.

"Hey Vince! Why're you here?" She asked cheerily, as if her heart hadn't skipped a beat.

"Tifa, Yuffie." He acknowledged them and walked off to sit in the comfy chair in the corner. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe this guy??" She asked Tifa. "He's just going to ignore us??"

Tifa chuckled and started putting the glasses and mugs away. "Believe what? That he's the same as always?" She asked back, glancing at Vincent.

"You'd think he'd be a bit happier after all that's happened!"

"Well, at least he didn't do a one-eighty and shock us all."

"What, is that supposed to be the bright side?"

"You know, I can hear you Yuffie." Vincent said quietly, still staring into the fireplace.

Yuffie flushed and turned her face away from Tifa. "I meant for you to hear it, brood." She said, getting up from her stool. "I'm going to bed. After all that work, I don't think I can handle more stress."

She started going upstairs, but Vincent spoke again. "Am I really that much trouble, Yuffie?"

"Yes. Stupid brood."

Tifa couldn't help but smile like an idiot at what she just witnessed. The Great Ninja Yuffie walked away from a perfect opportunity to talk to Vincent. He was talking for once, as quiet as it may have been, and she went to bed.

"How was your day, Vincent?" Tifa asked, still smiling. "Ours was busy. Yuffie must be really exhausted to just go."

The next day, Vincent came back, at the same time, which was about eleven at night. He did the same thing, and Yuffie walked off again.

The seventh night, Yuffie stayed. Reluctantly so, but she stayed nonetheless.

"Okay, you obviously want or need something because you keep coming back, and I don't want you here every night, so spit it out." Yuffie demanded.

Vincent almost smiled, almost, because she didn't look nearly as intimidating as she thought she was.

"I'm here because I wanted a glass of water." He said simply.

"Water?!" Yuffie asked dumbfounded. "You came here to have water?!"

Instead of answering her question, he went back. "So you don't want me here every night? Am I not wanted?"

Yuffie flushed.

Tifa called from the bar to quiet down. They had to remember that Marlene and Denzel were still sleeping. She said it more to Yuffie, as Vincent was still being quiet.

"Your face is red." Vincent commented.

"It's the reflection off the fire." She said quickly.

"Sure it is Yuffie…" Tifa whistled as she did the normal wash-up routine.

Yuffie turned to glare at her, but Vincent acted as if he had heard nothing. Yuffie suddenly thought she might be hearing things.

Yuffie crashed into the seat beside Vincent and crossed her arms.

"So??"

"…"

"Ah, back to being a silent brood now?"

"…"

"Damn you."

"…"

"I'm going to bed."

"… Goodnight…"

"And good riddance."

The next night, he didn't come. Yuffie was confused and kind of sad, but didn't let it show. After all, she was the Great Ninja Yuffie, why should she care?

The night after that he didn't come either, and Yuffie started to worry.

It was the next night that he, again, didn't come, and Yuffie had an outburst.

"Argh damnit! Why isn't that stupid brood here?!"

Tifa smirked, but hid it quickly. "Maybe he's busy?"

"Doing what exactly?" Yuffie challenged.

"Maybe he's found another bar that serves better water?" Tifa joked.

However, Yuffie took this quite seriously. "How can you have better water?"

"Well, new technology has different kinds now. There's reverse-osmosis, and ozonized, and flavoured, and spring water, and ones with lots of minerals and - ?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. And what kind do we have?"

"Tap water."

"Nice Tifa. He's gone and ditched us because our water sucks." Yuffie crossed her arms. "I'm going to bed.

Tifa felt like laughing, but stopped herself as she might wake up the kids.

Three nights after the water incident, Vincent was back. This time, earlier than usual, it was nine thirty, and the bar was still open.

The bell rang at the door as he walked in. This time he took a seat at the bar instead of his usually seat by the fire. Yuffie obviously didn't notice him until she heard his voice.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" She asked, wiping a clean glass for him.

"Water."

Yuffie looked up in shock. "Oh, hey Vinnie. So you decided you liked our water after all, even if it is only from the tap."

Vincent's face remained stoic, but he was confused.

"Okay, so do you want it ozonized, or reverse-osmosis, or flavoured, or… what was that other one?" Yuffie asked, being completely serious.

"What are you talking about Yuffie?"

Before she could answer, one of the other customers asked for a refill. When she was back, she answered rather idiotically.

"Tifa said you didn't like the water here and that's why you didn't come for the last few days, so I went and bought a bunch of different types of water for you." She explained eagerly. "So which one do you want?"

Another customer asked for a refill, and she had to go again. She wasn't back for another ten minutes, as orders kept coming up.

"Damnit Tifa!! Could you get off the phone for a minute and help?" Yuffie yelled across the bar. Tifa gave her an amused look and went back to her conversation.

When Yuffie finally got back to Vincent, she looked ticked. "Damned customers, I swear, I'll ninja Tifa's butt if she doesn't come help right now." She said darkly. "Anyways, what kind of water do you want?"

Vincent stayed stoic, and asked for tap water. Yuffie couldn't help but want to feel a bit disappointed, after all the trouble of buying water. But the Great Ninja Yuffie never gives up, so she gave him tap water. Rather angrily, but she gave it to him.

Soon, customers started clearing out, but Vincent stayed. His presence alone seemed to make Yuffie mad at him. He felt like laughing. But no, he was Vincent. Vincent Valentine, who was stoic, and humorless. He couldn't laugh according to his fans who figured he was a vampire. Why a vampire? Oh, well, the cape and black leather must've been a huge giveaway…

Back to the point.

"So why do you keep coming anyways?" Yuffie sighed, taking a seat next to him.

"… Because I feel like it…" He said. Then he realized his response was a bit, well, childish, and that Yuffie would be staring at him. He looked round at her, and saw he was correct. She was staring.

"Because you feel like it?" Yuffie asked slowly. "So, why were you gone if it wasn't for the water??"

"Why, do you want me here after all?" Vincent asked, going back again and not answering.

Yuffie flushed.

"You're turning red."

"It's the fire." She said quickly. But, they were no where near the fire. Vincent paid no attention to that detail.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Yuffie stated, making her way upstairs.

Tifa finally hung up the phone and walked over to Vincent.

"So, why do you come here?" Tifa asked. "We haven't heard from you in weeks, and suddenly you start coming everyday?"

"I… heard Yuffie was working here…" He said quietly. Unbeknownst to him, Yuffie was sitting by the banister upstairs, straining to hear every word he said.

"And?" Tifa coaxed.

"I wanted to see her…"

Tifa smiled. "Ah, we're making progress!"

Upstairs, Yuffie was shocked.

A whole week later, talking with Vincent got weirder for Yuffie. It was awkward, what with all the revelations that Tifa wheedled out from him.

This wasn't about water anymore. And yet, Yuffie still served him one every night. He didn't come daily, and when he didn't, Yuffie couldn't help but wonder where he went when he didn't come to the bar. She figured it was missions for WRO. It ended up that she was correct in saying that, for she got a call from Reeve. He told her that she could take a break, as he was giving all her missions to Vincent. As to why he gave them to Vincent? She would never know. Vincent on the other hand, knew why. It was because Reeve knew he hated these tedious missions, ones that were usually done quickly and effortlessly without much trouble at all. The nights he didn't go to the bar were spent doing these tedious missions. And he could've been having a glass of water.


End file.
